classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Personal Hygiene
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Upon completion of Even More Gullible's Travels you will be bathed in a scent from the Rafflesia flowers. This is a scent that Opo-Opos love but Mithra hate. To get rid of this scent, you start by talking to Gatih Mijurabi in M&P's Market in Kazham. She'll mention that you have to go stand under a hot spring somewhere "deep under the sea." *''Note:'' Although you can start this quest before The Opo-opo and I, if you ever plan to do The Opo-opo and I, do not get the scent washed off until you have started The Opo-opo and I. Otherwise you will need to get the scent reapplied later (See below). Once you have started that quest, the scent is no longer necessary. *The hot spring is in Korroloka Tunnel at G-9 of the 3rd Map on the right. If you enter from the Zeruhn Mines, head to point B to reach the third map. If you enter from the Eastern Altepa Desert, head to point C to reach the third map. *There are three Jammer Leeches guarding the waterfall. **The mobs are roughly level 60,they will aggro at level 75 and they link. **Leeches aggro sound and track via scent. Killing the Leeches is not required for the completion of the quest; they can be avoided by applying Sneak. Because the duration of the effect is usually not long enough to cover the entire time you need to spend under the waterfall, some practice in recasting without delay might be needed to avoid aggroing the Leeches. **If you aggro the Leeches, be sure to run through as many water puddles as possible to lose their scent. *Stand under the waterfall for roughly five minutes. When you leave the waterfall, you will receive a message that tells you the scent has been removed. **Upon reaching the waterfall, there will be a message that goes: "The water in this spring is pleasant and tepid. This looks like a nice place to warm yourself up." **If you leave the waterfall too early, there will be a message that goes: "You are not warm enough yet. You will need to spend more time than that in the spring to get your body heated up." **When you have been under the waterfall for the required amount of time, when you walk away from the waterfall you will receive the message: "Your whole body is piping hot, and the smell of the Rafflesia pollen is gone!" *Return to Gatih Mijurabi in Kazham for completion of the quest and your reward of the Mithran Stone. Quest Completed Too Soon *If you complete this quest before starting The Opo-opo and I and need to reapply the scent, it is still possible to do so. *The Rafflesia flowers can be respawned by killing the Jammer Leeches. For each Jammer Leech killed, one flower will respawn. *NOTE: This information is only partially correct. After clearing the scent it appears you can only check one Rafflesia Flower per real life day. You cannot go to Korroloka Tunnel, kill all three leeches, then go to Kazham and get all three Flowers for the scent. Further testing is needed, but it appears you can kill three leeches, then check one Flower each real life day without having to kill more Jammer Leeches. Game Description Client: Gatih Mijurabi (Kazham) Summary: :The Mithra of Kazham are having a hard time holding in their lunches, thanks to the hideous odor you obtained after getting too close to the blue Rafflesia pollen. The only way to get clean is by taking a long dip in a hot spring located deep beneath the sea. Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests